a wedding to remember
by lotus2490
Summary: shikamaru and temari are getting married. But there are tons of other relationships developing. this is my first story. please review parings: ShikTem, Naruhina, sakulee, tenneji, Saiinocho,
1. The proposal

It had been many years after the attack on Konoha. Everything had been rebuilt and Tsunade finally had her face engraved onto the cliff tops. Sasuke had left to join Orochimaru leaving many fan girls in a very sad state. Ino had moved on very quickly being the kind of girl she was. But Sakura still hadn't gotten over it. She continued her training at the hospital with Tsunade but every other moment she spent moping around at home. Even though Naruto, Kakashi, Ino, Lee, to much disbelief even Sai, tried to cheer her up but it was clearly a lost cause.

Naruto still trained with Kakashi, Team Konohamru and Jiriya and passed as Chunin over the years. Never the less he was still the same hyperactive knuckle-headed ninja, and still oblivious to Hinata's feelings. Hinata had earned a lot more respect around the hyuuga manor and had become a fit heir. Gaara continued being a mighty Kazakage, while Kankuro and Temari had become chunin. The latest jounin exams where being held in Konoha so Temari was more than happy to spends many months training in Konoha, but more importantly spending time with her boyfriend Shikamaru.

They were not the only couple in Konoha however. Tenten had finally confessed her love to Neji, who felt it was better to take her out on a few dates. Even the mighty Hyuuga feared what the woman could do to him with her weapon obsession. After a few dates he became pretty fond of her on his side. So it was official, Tenten finally landed her a keeper, the great Neji Hyuuga, though he could never admit it. Neji, it would seem was still a little stubborn but showed a little more respect toward Hinata as an heir and Naruto as a rival.

Shikamaru had not changed in the slightest over the years. Same ponytail, techniques, obsession with clouds and same friends (meaning Temari, Ino and Choji). Ever since he and Temari started having sex he had more energy but never took the time to use it. It seemed that it was just to troublesome to put in the effort. Rock Lee had also not gone through many changes, besides the fact that with his Jounin vest and larger body build he was a clone of the Mighty Gai. He would still wear a green jump suit, orange leg warmers with 500 pound weights under them, bowl cut, shouts of youth and vows to protect his precious "cherry blossom" Sakura.

Ino retired as a ninja and took on the family flower shop as her own. The only way she kept it in business was selling Sai's paintings in the shop. She had to keep him in the back for his trash mouth and making fun of customers lost her business. He did not mind, as long as he could paint Ino every now and then, which she took as a large compliment. There was never much more to say, Choji was fat, Kakashi was a perv, Tsunade was drunk, Jiriya was a bigger perv, Gai was youthful and Shino was creepy.

Currently it was the third round of the Jounin exams. Naruto did not compete however. It would seem Jiriya forgot to tell him about it because he was to busy with his "research". Much like the first time she competed, Temari had made it down to the final eight. She spotted the rookie nine, team Gai and Kankuro in the stands. While Gaara and Tsunade got the best seats for obvious reasons. Much to her disappointment she could not spot Shikamaru anywhere. They had been going out for years, humping like rabbits and he wasn't there for her? She would use this rage in her match.

Sai and Hinata where cheering for the competitors that where fighting, while Sakura just looked down on the ground. She would give an occasional grunt but the fact they got her out of the house was still progress. Once the match was over, Sai pulled out a large stretch pad and began drawing. Hinata looked over at Sakura with concern for her friend. Her eyes wandered over to the sketch pad. ""W-what a-are your drawing Sai?" The girl was 19, held her own against Neji and Naruto but was still the same old Hinata. "Oh well, it's something for Naruto, a good experiment too. I am drawing something of off Naruto's memory, or at lest what he could remember." Hinata look in shock, she knew instantly what it was

It was her dancing in the waterfall back when she was on a mission with Naruto, Kiba and Shino. Sure it was Sai's talented skills that made it, but this had come from Naruto's vision. The girl on the paper was so beautiful, dancing in the waterfall. Much to her relief Naruto did not remember that she was naked and the pictures mist covered her privates and gave the image a mystical element.

"I-it's amazing." "Yeah, I used some of Ino's jutsu's to put the image from Naruto's mind into my own. It was more than Sai's skill, it was as if this masterpiece was all Naruto. With a poof Naruto teleported next to Sai and Hinata. Tenten screamed from shock and stood up sending her drink out of her hand and onto Sakura's back. Sakura also jumped up and screamed from the ice on her back. Instead of hitting Tenten she punched Naruto knocking him flat on his ass with an anime bump swell on his head. "Naruto you idiot!" "Sorry guys" He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with a goofy grin. Once Sakura had calmed down Naruto sat next to Hinata who turned a bit pink. "Y-your just in time for T-Temari's match Naruto" she said pressing her index fingers together.

Asuma was chosen to be the referee for the third round as he, Temari and a grass nin took their places in the center of the arena. Temari took a look back into the stands but there was still no sign of Shikamaru in fact Choji had left. She knew that he was Shikamaru's best friend and he had soon enough become one of her good friends as well, she figured at least he would have stayed, oh well she still had all her other friends, let alone a whole crowd of people cheering for her.

"I cannot believe you are going to do this Shikamaru." stated Choji as he stuffed himself with more potato chips. Shikamaru reached into his pocket, as he leaned against the wall in his usual manor. He remembered this hallway very vividly. it had been where Gaara had killed two men in front of him and Naruto before facing Sasuke. However that did not bother him now, he had to ignore the butterflies in his stomach as he stroked a small box deep in his pocket.

Asuma tipped his cigarette and took a few steps backwards. "May the fourth match begin." Temari whipped out her fan and blew the grass nin flying and smack right into the wall. The boy had spirals in his eyes as he moaned lightly. He pealed off the wall and left a human shaped hole in it. Asuma checked the boys pulse and he was only unconscious. "Ladies and gentlemen, we already have a winner. Temari!' The crowd roared but what Temari did not notice was a dark shadow stretching twords her. Asuma saw this comming but did not do anything. Infact he was in on it and giggled and took his exit.

"What the hell is that?" exclaimed Naruto and the entire stadiards saw what he saw. Tsunade was about to tell the ANBU what to dobut Gaara held his arm out to stop her. "Allow it, I know what is going to happen." Tsnuade look her seat, it was a rare site so see Gaara of the desert smile. Ino started to giggle as every one looked back at her. "Ino, whats going on?" asked Tenten. Neji looked over Ino's sholder."And where did Choji go?" as he saw only a pile of empty potatoe chips bags. Ino just grew a grin goofier than Naruto's. "Just watch" she said, and with a few odd looks they turned back.

Soon enough Temari lost control of her body and she was frozen in place. She knew instantly what this feeling was. She was more than used to it, whether it was from during the chunnin exams to sparing with him all those times. It was the Nara specialty, the shadow possesions jutsu, Shikamaru's jutsu. Shikamaru took his steps down aproching the one girl he loved. She was forced to turn around as he slowly got closer to her. "Temari, we've known each other for a long time. You looked out for me when I fought those sound creeps in the forest. But I wan't you to know that I will protect you." She began to cry because she knew what was comming. Naruto was litterally on the edge of his seat, not realizing his hand was on Hinata's who was a deep shade of red. not to be outdone Neji saw this and held Tentens hand tightly, Tenten saw this with a smirk and squeezed his hand back.

"With your father gone, and helping Gaara through those rougher years, you've lived a tough life. But I will help make your life so much better" Shikamaru got down on one knee. Now Naruto was not the only one on the edge of his seat. Temari was balling, she had imagined this so many times but never thought it would it would happen quite like this. "Temari? Will you marry me?" Choji managed to come outside right on time, and for the first time in his life, he wasn't stuffing his face full of chips. "...yes" murmered Temari. Shikamaru slid the ring on her finger, releasing the jutsu and she pounced on him in a tight hug crying her eyes out.

The entire stadium started roaring but no one was clapping harder than Kankuro. Tsunade and Gaara teleported to the center of the field as the gang rushed off thier seats as fast as they could. "On behalf of the future Mr. and Mrs. Nara I award Temari the rank Jounin and all of Konoha will help arrange this wedding personally."

Ino, Tenten and Hinata soon swarmed Temari with questions and requests. Sakura did get out in the rush but leanded against the wall while Sai kept on his sketch. "Cheer up Sakura, you'll land yourself a man soon enough. Maybe he'll be blind" Rock Lee heard this and leaped towards them but Neji stopped him as Lee soon saw her beating the crap out of Sai.

With one of Tsunade famous punches Sai's sketch flew out of his hand and flew right at Hinata. Even with her Byakugan she did not see it coming, for she was facing Temari. Fortunatly Naruto smacked it to the ground before it could hit her. She turned around and blushed that Naruto had saved her, even if it was just from a sketch pad. "Don't worry about it Hinata. Hey this is for me anyway" Sure enough it was the waterfall girl of Hinata. "Let me tell you Hinata, I don't know about other guys, but someone as pretty as this, I would marry her" And with a fimilair thud Hinata fainted out of embarassment. Ino turned around to see Shino and Kiba helping Hinata up as Neji yelled at Naruto. 'Like I thought, somethings never change.'


	2. the night before

Hinata stood in a study stroking her violin gently. Being from the elite and proper household she grew up in, she was used to the way of life she had to follow. A kunochi's life of relentless training, knowing that someone may assassinate her family any day, let alone her own. Danger around every corner. Or the rich girl life. Things like fancy but boring adult parties, piano recitals and playing the violin. Nannies, Butlers and Maids, people teaching her how to eat, walk, talk. Maybe that is why she loved Naruto.

She knew he was an orphan and she was sure he wished he at least knew his parents, but still. He lived a free man life. Very few responsibilities, he could make his own rules and do what ever he wanted. Maybe that is why he was so loud and happy all the time, because he was truly happy. Or it could have been the complete opposite. It was clear that he only acted that way for attention. At least he closest thing he had to a father was Iruka, who helped him through life when he needed him.

Hinata realized she had stopped playing and picked up quickly before her overbearing father yelled at her to keep practicing. So she kept on playing but it was if she had an out of body moment and watched down on herself playing, she was sure Naruto was doing something a lot more fun. Maybe he played a guitar. If he did, maybe someday he would play for her. She soon laughed at the thought of Naruto playing something more like an electric guitar in some kind of death metal band in black leather pants SCREAMING into a mike.

Neji walked by and stooped where he stood hearing Hinata laugh at the sound of her playing her violin. "Weird girl" he muttered to himself. Then again who was he to judge, he was in love with a girl with some kind of weapon fetish. "Love?" he stated out loud. 'Did I just think I was in love with Tenten?' "A-are you alright Neji" stammered Hinata from around the door. He turned around with a blush but tried to keep his cool tough look

"No why?" "C-could you be th-thinking about Tenten?" Neji's blush deepened. He flashed back to when they held hands during the Jounin exams. "It does not take the byakugan to see she cares about you Neji." Hinata said pressing her pointer fingers together. 'Wow no stutter' she thought to herself. Neji turned away quickly not to let her see how red he was "I don't know what you are talking about." "OK N-neji." She said with a smirk. Still not facing her, the thought of something quickly. "Oh by the way, Naruto called for you." Hinata stood in place shocked, a surge of joy ran through her body as she felt her face turn beat red. "R-really? What did he want? Did he say anything about me?" She sounded like a school girl going on. "No...I just wanted to see how you'd act." He smirked and kept walking knowing he had won the argument.

Hinata froze, then stomped back into her study both angry and embarrassed. The phone rang and Neji picked it up. Who else was on the phone but the knuckle head himself "Is Hinata there?" Neji pulled the phone away from his head and looked down at it. "You gotta be fucking kidding me." "Hello?..." came out of the phone, Neji quickly brought the phone back to his ear. "What do you want Naruto?" "Oh hi Neji, Granny Tsunade asked me to get her after my last mission. Temari needs her for something wedding related" "Sure I'll tell her" As he hung up the phone. Naruto justed stared at his hung up the phone and kept playing his guitar.

-  
Hinata was jumping from roof top to roof top before she got to where the sand sibling were residing and ran in. She soon found Temari in the center of a large room getting her fittings for her wedding dress. She look beautiful in it, she even had her hair down for it. "Hinata I am glad you are here, one of the brides maids couldn't make it due to a level A ranked mission so, if you don't mind, do you wanna be a brides maid. Hinata felt honored "Of-of course I will T-Temari." Temari grew a large grin "Great, you can get your fittings with the others, Ino Sakura and Tenten. Hinata was taken into another room where Ino was getting fit for a peach dress as Tenten laid out on a couch fidgeting with a Kunai while Sakura was wearing her bridesmaid dress sulking. "H-Hi you guys." stammered Hinata. Tenten greeted her happily while Sakura gave a grunt. Ino had just walked in with her new dress and they took Hinata in

-  
Time skip-few weeks -  
Here it was the night before the wedding. Too bad some people were not sleeping. Sakura was laying in her bed staring at a picture of Sasuke then grabbed it and held it close as she cried herself to sleep. She dreamed of the night he left, how he had knocked her out and left her on a bench. For some reason the dreamed continued back to her first chunin exam, in the forest of death where Lee fought Dosu, Zaku and Kin single handedly just to save her. "Lee..." Sakura mumbled in her sleep, not realizing who's name she said. Bur more importantly that the name was Sasuke's

Neji and Tenten were sleeping in each others arm. Tenten seemed to fit perfectly in his arms and against his chest, as if she were made just for him. She shifted herself and snuggled deeper into his chest. Neji smelled her hair lightly and then kissed her head before falling asleep. Tenten made a satisfied sigh and fell asleep with his chest as her pillow.

Kankuro was up for hours because of Gaara. Being an insomniac for ALL his life, the new concept of sleep knocked him out like a rock, with a very loud snore. Temari was in her room staring at her wedding dress in it's glass case. She had to spend past few days and nights here because she knew, after the proposal and all this talk of wedding, well she would just throw herself on Shikamaru no matter where they were or who was there.

Shikamaru however was taken out for drinks with Kiba, Shino and Lady Tsunade. However she was already drunk when they got there and invited them to join her. Shino just sat quietly and sipped his drink, while Shikamaru and Kiba slipped Sake into Akamaru's water dish. The game was drink a shot every time Akamaru barked. Akamaru passed out only to land on some drunk man. The bartender piked up the empty bottle of Sake, and Shikamaru said "Charge it to that guy." The bartender nodded and went back to polishing the glasses or something. While Shino decided to leave when Tsunade winked at him in her drunken state.

Lee was running laps around all of Konoha. "If I cannot do 1,000 laps then my precious cherry blossom, Sakura, will not love me, and then it is 500 push ups!"

Hinata got up in the middle of the night, slipped on a white kimono and decided to take a walk around the garden out back. She walked all the way to the back and looked down at Konoha. She looked down at the hot springs and decided to go down.

"Ero-Sannin, this is so stupid, I have to get some sleep, in case you forgot I have to go to shikamaru's wedding tomorrow. I have to walk a bridesmaid down the isle." "That'll be the only time you will walk a girl down the isle kid" muttered Jiriya never taking his eyes off the peep holes for the girls spa "We have plenty of time, besides be quiet I am busy with my research."

Naruto left the old dirty man to his dirty work. Speaking of dirty, Naruto figured as long as he was here, he could get a spring. At least one as far away from his sensei as possible.

"And here is your towel Ms. Hyuuga" said a woman handing Hinata a neatly folded towel. "You can use spring 3" "Th-thank y-you ma'am." Hinata bowed and went into the locker rooms. The moment the door closed, Naruto walked in. "Hey, I guess I'll take a bath please." "OH MY GOD! Some old guy is watching us!" The attendant ran over to where Jiriya was "researching". Naruto looked at the guest book and saw the only open spring, number 3.

Naruto took off his usual orange jump suit and hopped in. Naruto swam behind a rock, layed against it and soaked in the warm water. Hinata steeped out with a towel rapped around her petite frame. She got into the water without making a noise, so Naruto did not know she was there. Hinata flashed back to when Naruto said he would marry the waterfall girl, given the chance he meet her again. Hinata's body soon rose over the water and she began dancing with it and manipulating it. Naruto got up from his trance, looked over the rock to see that mystery girl again. As she began her dance Naruto decided to take action.

"Hey it's you! Please don't leave again!" shouted Naruto. Hinata saw him and ran out as fast as she could. Naruto grabbed his towel and chased after her but instead he bumped into Jiriya who was being escorted, and because Naruto did not pay for the bath he was also kicked out. "I missed her again!" Naruto screamed kicking while he was being pulled away like a little kid. Hinata, now fully dressed, looked down at him from a roof top. "Tomorrow, I'll tell him tomorrow. I think, no I know I am ready now!...All this excitement, I'll never get any sleep now"

There were a few other people who knew they were not getting any sleep that night. For on the other side of town Ino was rocking Sai's world. Once they both finished, she rolled off him "Sai that was amazing." said Ino panting. "Right so how much?" "Hu?" said Ino sliding her thong back on. "I asked you how much do I ow you?" Ino balled up her fist, filling it with chakra she turned around and punched him in the balls. He coughed blood and got into a fetal possession. While still in the moment she threw his clothes out the window and kicked him out of her house.

Ino got on top of her bed and started crying. "Well, so much for my that. Why can't I meet a nice guy? Shikamaru's getting married, Sasuke is as good as dead, Hinata called dibs on Naruto ...not that I would, but still! Choji only likes me as a friend. Who am I going to go out with Shino or Rock Lee?" She stared out the window and at the moon. "Good job Temari, but wheres my knight in shining armor?"

Choji looked at the pressed suit he had to wear. Unfortunately the tux made Choji realize that he was still just the fat kid. Choji opened a fancy looking box and stared a different colored pills. "I wonder..."


	3. The Big Day

It was another beautiful day in Konoha. The sun was still rising leaving the sky a deep shade of crimson. In Shikamaru's room the sun was shining threw his closed curtains hitting him right in the eyes. "Shikamaru! Get up you lazy good for nothing, today's the big day!" screamed someone from out in the hall 'I know that voice' "Naruto?" Naruto kicked open the door "What are you waiting for?!" "...How did you get in my house?"

Tsunade was sitting at her desk rubbing her for head trying to deal with her massive hangover. There was a light knock on the door, but to her it felt like a car door was honking. "Come in" The door slowly opened and she saw the last person she would expect to see here at this hour, let alone today of all days. "I...I have a favor to ask"

Naruto was wearing a black tux with a bright orange undershirt. He was pulling Shikamaru up a large slate of stairs. 'We have a lot to do to day!" "Ugh...this way to troublesome" Naruto made it to the roof to see Sai already up there painting. "What the hell are you doing up here." "Painting, shit for brains." He turned back and kept painting. "Man I hate this guy. Yeah well that is what I think of your painting. SHIT" Sai never taking his eyes off the painting whipped some paint and it hit Naruto right in the eyes. "Naruto what are we doing up here?" "Oh yeah!" Naruto dragged him to a large patio swing and laid down on it after wiping the paint off his face. Shikamaru remembered this place.

When he was a little kid he was playing games with other kids but they did not let Choji play because he was fat. Shikamaru caught up with him, they both stared up at the clouds and became best friends ever since. "So Choji told you about this place hu?" he said as he sat down and stared up at the first flew clouds coming. "I don't get what you do, just staring at the clouds all day but hey I figured I'd give it a try." They stared for only a few moments before Shikamaru broke the silence "You know they say that you see what you want to see when you look at clouds, it reflects on who you are, so tell me what do you see?"

Naruto sat there looking and thinking. 'Hmm...what do I see. Well that one looks like a fox. hehehe that one looks like ramen. That one looks like ramen too! This is great. And that one looks like...' "Naruto?" What Naruto saw wasn't ramen, in fact it was Hinata Hyuuga "Uhhh, all I see is ramen." Shikamaru sighed "Typical, listen Naruto this has been great but I got to get to the church. Don't be late." Shikamaru teleported/jumped away.

"So tell me Naruto, what did you see?" asked Sai cockily, still never taking his eyes off his painting. "Like I'd tell you" Never admitting what he saw, let alone to this guy who is supposed to be his teammate, and teleported away. Sai activated a jutsu and a cloud stretched out of his painting only to turn in Hinata's head. "Hmmmm, interesting." the cloud returned and he continued painting.

Neji knocked on Hinata's door. He slid it open, walking in to wake his cousin. "C'mon Hinata, Tenten is here with your bridesmaid dress." Hinata's eyes shot open and she got up so quick she knocked Neji in the head. Neji fell back and fell on his ass with a loud thump. Tenten came in to help him up. "You OK sweetheart?" she said with a giggle 'So much for the mighty Hyuuga. She helped him up and he started for the door. Neji always had to put on the tough guy act, even more since he lost lost to Mr dead last Naruto of all people in front of an entire stadium. So he could never admit he needed Tenten's help. Tenten whispered to Hinata "I have an idea, check this out." She ran up behind Neji, turned him around and practically stuck her tongue down his throat. She pushed him away, out the door, closed it, locked it and left him stunned in the hallway. Neji grew a blush but was left speechless and couldn't even make words anymore "guh..uh..ruma..." Neji shook it off and went back to his room.

Tenten closed the door and leaned against it trying hard not to start laughing. Hinata giggled lightly as Tenten sat on the end of her bed with two shopping bags. Hinata slid out of her bed, she had an extra large T-shirt that passed her stomach but was barley above her knees. "Well heres your dress but we shouldn't change until the wedding itself." "The-then why did you c-come here Tenten?" "A. to do your make up and hair and B. To help you with that stutter. We want you perfect." "Perfect for what?" "For the reception silly, everyone hooks up at wedding duh, we don't want this just to be Temari's big day." "I-I don't know about this Tenten" "Maybe you'll even get Naruto's attention" At the thought of her dancing with Naruto made her blush a deep shade of red. "Now then let's get started."

Choji wandered off to an empty training grounds making sure no one was around. He pulled some of his family's combat pills. "Well here goes nothing." He popped all 3 pills into his mouth. "Mmmmm curry." There was a rush of chakra through the forest sending all the animals scurrying. All of his fat was transformed into pure energy and power leaving him very skinny. Choji sprouted butterfly wings of chakra and punched the ground sending the wings away and picking something out of the hole he had made. "It worked" he said as he started crying. He had only ever used this family technique when he fought a sound nin. He placed the mystery object in his pocket and went back to his house to prepare.

Sakura was now dreaming more of her first chuunin exams where she met Neji, Lee and Tenten for the first time. They had posed as weaklings not to draw attention to themselves but Lee blew their cover soon enough. It moved to when Lee challenged Sasuke after wiping out Naruto like it was nothing. Even with his sharingan Lee whooped Sasuke's ass and would have kept going it wasn't for Gai. Suddenly in her dream world a black wormhole appeared and out came the sadistic snake Sannin Orochimaru and he reached out for both Sasuke and Lee.

Ino walked in and saw Sakura squirming in her sleep from a bad dream. (In dream world) the snakes were pulling Sasuke and Lee closer into the darkness. Ino shook Sakura until she woke up. "Look out Lee!" she screamed until she realized her surroundings. "Oh, sorry Ino, I had a dream where Orochimaru took Sasuke away." "And Lee?" "Well yeah how did you know, did you use another mind jutsu on me?" "No and besides it sounded like you were worried about Lee." "Bushy brows? No I called out for Sasuke." Ino did not want to start an argument on her friends wedding day. "What ever c'mon he have to go."

Kankuro escorted Temari to the church. "Kankuro have you seen Gaara?" "Nah he said he had something important to do but we wouldn't miss the wedding for his life" "Should we trust him?" "Like we have a choice, he is the Kazekage now and he out ranks us." When they got at the church Asuma was outside smoking, Gai was challenging Kakashi to yet another challenge while Kurenai looked bored out of her mind and Shizune walked Tonton around the church. "So Kakashi the bet is that one of my students will get married before one of yours." Kakashi looked up from his dirty novel, "Hu? Did you say something Gai?" Gai threw his hands on his head dramatically 'Ahhhhhh Kakashi, why do you always have to be so cool. One day I will beat you!" Kakashi just casually turned a page. "Yeah, thats nice Gai" Gai then fell down anime style.

Kurenai took Temari to prepare her while the other senseis open the church door to find hundred of Naruto clones decorating the church while Shikamaru fell asleep in a pew. Kakashi sighed "If only he could put this much effort and focus on a mission." Kakashi slit his thumb while Gai bit his thumb "Summoning Jutsu!" Gai summoned his giant turtle while Kakashi summoned a troop of dogs. "OK all of you go get everyone." they all went there separate ways while the Pankun hoped on Shikamaru's stomach he sniffed him a little and then bit his arm. Shikamaru woke up in an instant screaming and shaking the dog off. "You again, what a drag" "Yes it's me again, now you have to get ready! If you do it quick I'll let you touch my pads, they're very soft" "Not this again!" "...No one ever want's to play shake..."

-------

Everyone was here. Shikamaru stood in front of the entire church. Behind the Church doors Naruto, Kiba and Neji were all waiting for the best man, Choji, to show up. All the bridesmaids had shown up as well. Lee, Shino, Gai, Kakashi, Asuma where all sitting in the front pews. While Sai, Jiriya, Ibiki, Iruka and Ebisu. Kurenai, Shizune and Anko where also with the girls. "So hun, do you think you are ready for this?" asked Anko. Temari was doing her best not to cry. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life.

Hinata was peaking at the door crack and staring at Naruto in his tux. "W-what is Naruto doing back there?" 'So much for the stutter' "Oh Hinata, I forgot, you don't know. He is one of the best men. Kankuro gives me away to Shikamaru. Kiba will escort Sakura, Ino with Choji, Tenten with Neji and you get Naur to." Temari said with a wink. Hinata turned deep red. "I-I have to walk down the isle with Naruto?" "Yeah... lucky you" muttered Sakura.

The front doors cracked open and a skinny boy with spirals on his cheeks and bushy brown hair. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Naruto walked up and gave the stranger a glare. "Hey pall this is a wedding, you can't just walk in and-holy crap it's Choji." Everyone turned back at someone who maybe Choji could have eaten. Hinata could hear everything and peeked again. "Something wrong Hinata?" asked Ino. Hinata quickly blocked her peep hole. "N-no, n-nothing wrong Ino" as she laughed nervously as a sweat drop slid down Ino's head. "OK whatever." She turned around, Hinata looked back only to be blocked when someone walked in front of the door.

Tsunade opened the door only to have Hinata collapse in her lap knocking them both down. Everyone helped them up and Ino caught a look at the skinny guy who she did not know was Choji. "Lady Tsunade, if you are here with us then who is performing the ceremony?" asked Shizune practically throwing Tonton into the air.

That morning it was Gaara that walked into her office "I have a favor to ask". "Oh you'll see as she entered the church.

Shikamaru stood their waiting, for what felt like forever. Suddenly someone from behind him cleared his throat. Shikamaru turned to see the minister was not Tsunade but Gaara. "What are you doing?" he whispered. "I have just as much authority as Tsunade and besides it's my sister and that makes us brothers so hear me now, if you ever hurt her I will kill you and make it look like an accident" Shikamaru knew first hand that he very would and could. "No problem"

As everyone had there seats the ceremony began. First came Ino and the skinny mystery man. "I don't know who you are or where you came from, but I'm Ino" she whispered "Ino, it's me Choji" Ino looked into his eyes and recognized him. "What happened?" "Ancient family secret" He said as he drifted away before Ino realized they reached the end of the Ilse. She took her spot as bridesmaid and stood on the Ilse. Next came Sakura and Kiba. Lee just stared in awe at Sakura in the bridesmaid dress. 'My cherry blossom looks as youthful and radiant as ever!' Neji and Tenten came down. "Hmm... I could get used to this" said Tenten as she looked at the engagement ring on her finger. She never let anyone see it, not to ruin Temari's big day. "Don't worry, I have bigger plans than this for ours." Whispered Neji as they drifted apart. Tenten noticed Lee and Gai not wearing their green spandex and orange leg warmers for once in their lives. However Lee never took his eyes off Sakura

Finally came Naruto and Hinata. She was doing all she could not to pass out as she had so many times before. "You're wearing make up." muttered Naruto "Y-you noticed?" "Well I am used to your all natural look, but you look great." Hinata just got redder and redder. Finally Kankuro and Temari came down. Shikamaru just stared in awe as he saw her in the wedding dress 'This must be how Lee feels around Sakura' "Who takes her on behalf of all of Suna?" asked Kankuro "I do, as does all the love of Konoha." Kankuro let go of his sisters hand and took his spot with Kiba.

-I am just gunna skip the rest cause I cannot think of any good vows or anything Romantic-  
Next Chapter- The Reception


	4. The Reception

Chapter four-The Reception

Temari and Shikamaru slid the rings on each other fingers and said their vows. They took their first official Mr and Mrs Nara kiss, took their hands and ran down the isle. Some people started tearing while Gai and Lee thought it was very youthful. Naruto had one thing on his mind, alright two how pretty Hinata looked. The other thing he was thinking was Reception: Party time.

'I wonder how light on his feet Choji is, uh bad joke' Thought Ino looking Choji up and down, bitting her lower lip. Sakura spent almost the entire wedding starring at her feat for every time she would have looked at Shika and Tem she would think of her and Sasuke and die a little inside. INNER SAKURA: Mhrrr no body loves me..."

Lee, who never took his eyes off Sakura saw her in her state. "Oh my cherry blossom, I hate to see you this way. Alright then, if I cannot cheer Sakura up by the end of tonight then she will never love me and it will be 1,000 push ups. Yosh!'

So then after they ran down the isle people were escorted to the reception hall.  
--Time skip like I dunno five minuets--

Sure enough Gai had challenged Kakashi to a dance off to get things started. Kakashi who had brought a icha icha paradise with him just slipped it out and started reading. Gai fummed about him being so cool all the time but Lee joined his sensei's side and they did a most youthful dance and got things started. Choji had to restrain himself from eating all the food and just sat there sipping water while Shikamaru slipped a large slate of food onto his plate with a smirk. "I like the old Choji much better" Choji was about to dig in but a soft, delicate, milky hand grabbed his. "C'mon Choji you promised me a dance" said Ino. Choji was in awe at how she looked and allowed her to pull him around.

Shikamaru was happy for his best friend and before he knew it Choji's father had slipped that large slate of food out from under his nose. As the slow dance started Choji put his hands on Ino's hips as she rapped her arms around his neck. Tenten used genjutsu to hide her ring as she and Neji took the floor. Many other guests took the floor while Kakashi took a seat next to Naruto who was wolfing down his food.

Kakashi looked up from his book and scanned the room. First he saw almost everyone slow dancing. More to the left he saw a now panting Gai and Lee. Sakura was at the bar looking a little sick. The bartender brought her a glass but she took the bottle and started crying as she sucked the bottle dry. While to the right there was a clearly private table with people who all bared the Byakugan. Hinata was sitting with her family and wished she had enough courage to ask Naruto to dance.

Many girls had crowed around Kiba petting Akamaru and saying how cute he was. Kiba was glad he took Hinata's advice by putting a black bow tie on his collar. Akamaru loved the attention while Kiba loved the ladies. Shino sat beside him leaning back on his chair watching a bee hover around his finger but still looked bored out of his mind, if he could even show emotions behind that trench oat hood and sunglasses.

Neji dipped Tenten making her giggle but even upside down she saw how lonely Hinata looked. "Hey why isn't anyone dancing with Hinata?" "Because everyone is afraid trying to hook up with the heir of the Hyuuga clan with out Uncle Hashi killing them. Besides she'd rather dance with Naruto, but she can't even get near him without passing out." Tenten sighed for her dear friend but was lifted back up and continued to dance with the love of her life.

Sakura was getting worse by the second drinking and crying. She tried to get up but her knees gave in and she fell back wards. There was a green flash passing through the tables. Sakura closed her eyes and waiting to hit the ground but it never happened. She felt one hand under her knees and a second on her back. She opened up her eyes and the person who caught her, boar the face of Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto had Finlay finished his food as Kakashi turned his head away from everyone else and back to Naruto. "Naruto now that you are done being a glutton..." Naruto looked up from his empty plate with food on his face and that same stupid grin giggling at his sensei's comment. "It looks like Hinata has no one to dance with, why don't you ask her?" Naruto sighed, only because he was full and did not want to stand up. "Yeah sure thing sensei, hey have you seen ero-sannin?" Kakashi sighed as well and disappeared in a flash looking for the pervert.

Sakura looked up as Sasuke's face still holding on to her. "You should not drink this hard Sakura, it is un-lady like. But more importantly bad for you. And I never want anything bad to happen to you" "Why! Why did you leave me, I wanted to go with you, Why did you leave me?" "Leave you?" Sakura's eyesight became less blurry and Sasuke's face turned into Lee. "Sakura you know I would never leave you. The day we met I promised I would protect you with my life. And I will protect you forever." This did not stop her from crying anymore. "Lee I am so sorry." "Sorry for what Sakura?"

"For all the times I ignored you, for focusing all my time and effort on someone who didn't love me when there was always someone there who proved his love time and time again. For not being a good friend that is what I am sorry for."

Naruto walked passes the VIP clan tables all the way to the Hyuuga. 'Why do they have to be in the back this is awkward enough as it is. Hinata was nursing her drink, as her little sister Hanabi looked up to see Naruto was approaching their table. "Hey Hinata, look who's coming your way" Hinata got one glance at Naruto, made a sort of eep noise with a small jump of shock. She quickly crawled under the table and Hanabi followed her under. Hashi watched his 19 and 17 year old daughters, go play under the table cloth and poured much more wine into his glass with a sigh.

As Naruto got closer to the table he was approached by a teenage with brown hair, blue goggles and a scarf. "Hey boss!" "Hey Konohamaru, have you seen Hinata?" "Who Hanabi's older sister? Why would you wanna see her?...Oh I get yeah boss." He said with a smirk. Naruto's eyes grew in shock as a blush grew even faster "You left that girl with the pink hair for a new girl hu? Quite the ladies man boss."

"Konohamaru it is nothing like that. Anyway small fry do you know where she is?" "Why boss you gunna ask her to dance?" He said with an evil smirk, however Naruto gave him the same smirk back. "As a matter of a fact I am." Hinata turned crimson as the conversation could be heard from under the table. Hanabi poked her head out from the table cloth "Naruto she's under hear!" "H-Hanabi no!"

Lee had taken Sakura away from the bar and into a hall way bench as she continued to cry onto his shoulder. "It is OK Sakura- "No it is not OK Lee, I've been so mean to you for all these years. You saved my life so many times I cannot keep track." "You made a mistake. Gai-sensei says that youth and mistakes go hand in hand." (Actual quote, look it up) "You must hate me" Lee lifted up her chin and wiped away the tears "I could never hate you, you are to precious to me" This just made Sakura cry even more and look down at her feat. "You're sniff such a good person Lee. and I think I just had an Epiphany"

"Epiphany? What is that Sakura? It sounds most youthful and-" Sakura put a finger over his lips but kept her head down. "What is means is that I realized what is wrong with my life and how I can fix it and you helped me do that Lee." "Yosh! Gai-sensei will be most proud of me-" Sakura had to stop him. "There's more Lee. I want to thank you and make up for all these years." "How would you do that Sakura?" Sakura lifted up her head with a lustful look in her eyes. They both closed their eyes and turned their heads to a side as their lips met.

Hinata tried to crawl away and find an exit but Naruto lift up the cloth a little "Hinata? What are you doing down here?" "O-Oh nothing Naruto." Naruto offered his hand and she got out from under the table. "Hinata? Hinata?" The poor girl was in shock that Naruto hadn't let go of her hand. Naruto caught this, let go and Hinata began looking down and pressing her fingers together. "So Hinata do wanna dance?" Hinata turned beat red "Wh-What did you say N-Naruto?" He grabbed her hand again and dragged her to the floor.

"Oh look Shika. It seems like everyones hooking up." Said Temari holding Shikamaru's hand. "Well why shouldn't they, this isn't just your day..." he said with him hand in his chin as he looked away very bored. Temari's teeth had become fangs and her eyes were all white "WHAT WAS THAT?" 'oh man, I...mean...this is both of our day?" With a huff she sat back down grumbling. 'Sometimes I don't mind being a genius' Temari felt a tap on her shoulder as she looked over and Shikamaru fed her a piece of wedding cake. She ate it happily, then pecked him on the cheek. "I love you, you known that." Kankuro came walking buy "The bar is out of booze already, the guy said some pink haired girl drank it all." 'Sakura?' "They should me more in the whine cellar" "Hey Temari, where is Sakura I haven't seen her in a while?" "Me neither" "Hey where's Lee too?" "NO!" Shikamaru leaned back on his seat. "Maybe you were right, everyone is hooking up tonight.

On the dance floor another slow song started just as Naruto and Hinata got there. Gaara took the center of the stage. May we please watch the first dance of Mr and Mrs Shikamaru Nara. Temari and Shikamaru started to dance to "Far Away" by Nickleback. After the first chorus they invited their friends to join them. Choji and Ino continued as they were. Tenten rested her head on Neji's shoulder and Neji rested his head on the top of hers. Being a gentleman Asuma bowed and Kurenai gave him her hand and they elegantly took the floor. Kiba danced with one of the girls who pat Akamaru while Shino watched over the pup.

Kakashi watched as Tsunade chased Jiriya around for peeping, as he giggled to himself. Anko knocked the icha icha out of his hand and took his hand. "Why thank you Kakashi I would love to dance with you." "Uh, wait what?" But it was too late and she had all ready dragged him onto the floor. Finally Naruto got Hinata to dance with him. Naruto had his arm around her back and his other hand was holding hers. They began to swing back and forth and Hinata felt like she was on cloud 9.


	5. The Reception part 2

thank you all for the reviews. and no flamers either. advice, ideas or suggestions would be nice as the ending could change in your favor. I must also warn you that this chapter is the MA section of the story. with that enjoy the 5th installment of a wedding to remember

After a dance that Hinata wished would go on forever Naruto took her by the hand and led her back to Shino, Kiba and Akamaru. They all began to tell stories of past missions and other fun stories. "So tell me Naruto" asked Shino as Naruto turned toward the bug boy. "How goes your search for this mysterious waterfall girl." 'Oh dear god no' thought Hinata. "Things just got so much better, I just saw her again yesterday so I think she lives here in Konoha." "Any changes?" asked Kiba with an odd look in his eyes as Akamaru did that cute thing were dogs turn their heads in confusion.

"Oh yeah. Kiba, man she looked more amazing than ever, she just had the perfect figure." Hinata just got deeper and deeper red as she slowly slid down her chair trying to hide herself. "Where did you meet her? Did you even talk?" "Well I met her at the bath house near the Hyuuga manor but just like last time I scared her away." Shino's sunglasses slid down as he peaked at Hinata who looked like she was gunna die. With an unseen smirk he slid his glasses back up his nose. 'How ignorant are you Naruto?' After Naruto's last comment Kiba just laughed and laughed before Naruto realized he claimed to have scared away a beautiful girl twice.

"Excuse me" said Shino as he got up and a butterfly slid out of his sleeve and onto Hinata's wrist. Hinata looked at the butterfly looked at her and then flew back to Shino. Hinata got up and followed Shino while Naruto and Kiba started fighting.

"Hinata I know you care a lot about him, but you have to admit he is pretty ignorant." "I know Sh-Shino but I don't care. Be-besides ignorance is bliss." There was a loud stumble and a hammered Tsunade came up to the two. "Le...let me Hic tell you something girly. I may not win every bet I place, but it is better that you take a gamble than to not bet at all, where's the fun in that?" Hinata knew she was drunk...again. but she had a point, maybe that is why she became Hokage. Hinata bowed "Thank you Tsunade" as Hinata went back to the table. Tsunade then looked at Shino the same way she did the night before. "Hey...I remember you." she said drawing closer. Shino had a sweat drop

Hinata was building up her courage when she heard a thump and then another few thumps. "Byakugan!" Hinata's eyes grew pupils and the muscles pulsed around her eyes and on hers eyes themselves. She looked for the source of the thump but did not expect to find what she said. Inside the closet Sakura and Lee were making out. "Oh my" said Hinata with a blush. Once Sakura took off Lee's tux and grabbed his collar and pressed up against him pushing him onto the closet door, as quick as quick could be Hinata turned off her blood trait and got as far away from that closet as possible.  
Her only regret was hearing the thumps getting more frequent

Ino and Choji were Shikamaru's best friends so they got one of the best tables, close to the bride and groom. They sat with Asuma and Kurenai but they spent most of it together. As Choji tried not to go berserk on all the free food in front of him, Ino had one thing on her mind. "Why did you do it Choji?" "Do what?" Ino lifted up his skinny arm. "This, Shikamaru said that those solider pills could have killed you, and that they build up a lot of chakra. How did you get rid of it all in such a short time?" "Ino, you know that no one respected me as a ninja the way I looked." Ino held Choji's hand a little harder "I respected you Choji" Choji got a small smirk "Thanks, and as for all that power, Asuma-sensei told me something about coal. That if you can apply enough pressure over time-" Choji reached into his pocket and put something into Ino's hand and closed her hand. Ino opened her hand to find a few chunks of coal and one very large and beautiful diamond. "Choji? You made this?" Choji just nodded and closed her hand and pushed it back toward the rest of her body. "And it's yours." Ino cried a little and gave Choji a big hug

However it did not stop there. She pulled herself out of the hug and kissed Choji with more passion than she ever did with any other guy. There was a dead silence before they realized that the entire reception was staring at them. There was only a few second of awkward silence before everyone clapped for them. Choji stood up "Ino, will you be my girlfriend?" "On one condition" Choji froze in place feeling his hole world crumble. Ino pulled out a bag of chips she then tossed him the bag "I want the old Choji back". While Temari and Ino talked about double dates and things of that sort Choji turned into a vacuum and took in all the food he could find.

"Why can't ero-sannin put romantic sweet stuff like that in those stupid books he right, not just porn?" Muttered Naruto "Jeez Naruto doesn't he like let you edit and give him tips on his books." "Guh, don't remind me Kiba." At that moment Shino and Hinata sat back down "Well Naruto it is good to know you have a sense of good morals" claimed Shino. "What was that bug boy?!" shouted Naruto. Hinata pulled down on Naruto's slaver as if to hold him back while Kiba laughed "Your just lucky there's a lady present" huffed Naruto as he sat back down. That statement turned Hinata pink 'he thinks of me as a lady and Shino said he had good morals!' Shino smirked under his big ass jacket collar 'Hmm, Shikamaru is not the only genius. "C'mon Kiba let's take Akamaru out for a walk" "Are you sure Shino?" "I think those girls are outside too." With that Kiba picked up Akamaru and he and Shino left Naruto and Hinata alone

Sakura slid the lower half of her dress back down to her knees. "Now listen here done expect all girls to do that OK?" she said looking at Lee. Lee sat on the ground with his back against the wall, down to his jumpsuit. Lee just had a look of sure bliss and exhaustion. "Sakura, we just-" "Yes, yes I know Lee. Now don't go telling anyone about this" "Even Gai-sensei? He would be so proud of me" "Especially Gai sensei, knowing him he would shout it to the heavens." But I would shout to the heavens myself, if my left leg did not hurt so much" "How bout this Lee, you don't tell and I'll tell you a secret." "OK Sakura" Sakura got out a piece of paper and scribbled on it. She bent down and got to Lee's ear "You were my first" she kissed him on the cheek and put the piece of paper in his headband/belt. "Call me" she said with a wink, she left the closet not knowing her hair was a total mess and she had hickeys on her neck.

Lee unfolded the paper to find her phone number. Sakura could hear him cheering of victory, hard work, youth, the usual. She giggled to her self 'Inner Sakura began punching "CHA CHA CHA I GOT LAID. Fuck YOU SASUKE HELL YEAH!" Sakura continued back to the reception in a good mood, something she hadn't been in quite a long time. Shino and Kiba passed her with Akamaru on Kiba's head. "Hewwo cutie" Sakura said in a baby voice as she pet Akamaru who barked happily. Sakura smiled and kept on walking. "Whats with her?" They then found Lee laying against the wall in a closet. Akamaru jumped down and sniffed Lee all over and barked at Kiba. "What's that boy?" Kiba looked at Lee and took a deep sniff. "Lee, me and Akamaru think you smell like Sakura. Like all over."

With out Kiba to say something, not like Shino would, there was a long awkward between Naruto and Hinata. "T-tell me Naruto. W-what i-is so special about th-that water girl you've only meet her twice?" "You know Hinata, I don't know. For all I know she could be a stuck up bitch, or she could be a total nag. Maybe she could be really shy and nice like you are-" Hinata looked down and played with her fingers blushing 'that's what he thinks of me' (Hinata is happy not mad)-"I guess I don't know anything about her only just how amazing she looks in the water." "Naruto, you think any girl would look amazing if they were in water" giggled Sakura as she took a seat. "What happened to you Sakura, you seem so? So?" "Happy? Well Lee helped me figured out what I needed and why I was so upset, and those days are over" "T-that is good t-to know Sakura" muttered Hinata "Un Sakura, what's with your hair, it's like Shino's. Hinata took notice and giggled. Sakura pulled out a small mirror. "Hu I wonder how that happened?" she lied. She did the best she could with her hands having no comb with her.

Naruto went to refill his plate while Hinata and Sakura went to the to the hallway she was previously crying at to talk. Along the way they picked up Ino, Tenten and Temari, for more girl talk. "Sakura what is with the hair?" Temari took a closer look at Sakura "And all those hickeys" Sakura blushed and covered her neck with her hands while the girls giggled. "Was it Kankuro?" "No, you don't see any purple make up on me!" "On you? We were talking about your neck, how far did you go with this guy you little tramp" said Ino with a giggle which only made Sakura blush even deeper. Seeing her response to what Ino said they giggled louder. Temari rapped her arm around Sakura's shoulder "Welcome to womanhood. So now you have to tell us, who was it?" "Mhr Mhee" Mumbled Sakura. "Who?" "eee" "Out with it!" exclaimed Tenten. "Fine it was Lee! Rock Lee! We screwed in a closet happy now?" There was a silence for know one knew what to say. Especially Tenten, having heard Lee talk non stop about her during missions.

Now it was Sakura's turn to turn the tables. "So since I did it, and Temari and Shikamaru had sex long before the wedding, that leaves only Tenten and Hinata. Besides Ino been with lots of guys. Ino just started yelling at her rival.

"Hey kid where did all your hot friends go?" asked Jiriya who still boar a large slap imprinted on his face. "Dammit Ero-sannin I don't want to help you with those nasty books let alone about my friends!" "Every the small one with blackish hair, she gave me some ideas." Naruto clenched his fist. "Especially not Hinata." "Well, well, well so you like her hu? You got good taste kid." Naruto became more angry than embarrassed "It is because she is to innocent and sweet for the crap in your books. Plus her father is the head of the Hyuuga clan that's why. She's not like that you got that" "That makes me very proud Naruto." said Iruka from behind as he sat down with them. "You are showing a lot of respect toward Ms. Hyuuga. I am sure your father would be proud." Naruto felt a surge of dignity, for Iruka was the closest thing he had to a father. "Something I am sure Hashi wouldn't mind hearing." "Fine then you tell him that some old man won't write porn about her. Tell me how that goes" As Naruto and Jiriya both laughed.

"And that bastard thought I was a whore, so I broke his balls and threw his clothes out the window Beside's I got Choji now and I don't think he would pass this up" said Ino giggling as she struck a pose. "So since we know Tenten got neji, Temari's married, that leaves you Hinata." All eyes turned on her as she back away a little. "W-When did this become ab-about me?" 'Whats wrong, anything to hide? Anything about everyone's favorite knuckle head?" Hinata turned around not facing her friends and played with her fingers. 'I, I don't know what-" "Oh don't give us that Hinata. Your crazy about him. Just tell him" Tenten pressed her back against the wall and slid down to the floor resting her arms on her knees "I have to give Lee credit though" "For what losing his virginity in a closet?" "No! For being so brave. I remember when he first met Sakura he promised to love her forever. Could you guys imagine how that hard that could have been for any of us. I can't really blame Hinata for being afraid." There was a moment where they all got comfortable and started thinking.

Tenten had worked with Neji for a very long time before she confessed her feelings. She had remembered all the times when Neji had taken off his shirt when sparing and she would freeze up on him seeing him in that state. Luckily Lee and Gai were to ignorant to realize it but she always wondered when Neji ever caught on.

"I remember" Temari began. "When Shikamaru would come to Suna for weekends, missions and stuff like that. Living where I do, I could have an excuse to were skimpy stuff to make him blush and blame it on the heat." With a giggle. "And when I would catch him staring I'd call him on it, it was so funny"

"Thats nothing. Do you know how hard it is being me?" Began Sakura. "I hate to tell you this Hinata but Naruto would try to peep all the time growing up. It was hard enough when he met Jiriya and then that perv settled down. I had to pad lock my shower curtain."


	6. notes from the author

thank you for all the reviews

i mostly wanna thank

Little-Madman-of-my-house Meng15 anaconda186 annieseyz gaaraluver32294

but please feel free to review or send me comments and suggestions. this story is far from completed and i could all the help i could get ) 


	7. Story Time

Lee had finally collected himself and got redressed and joined his comrades back at the table. By now most people had left so only the main characters however Asuma and Kurenai had left together. "Where have you been dog brows?" asked Naruto as Lee sat down. "Naruto, I was off becoming a man." Lee said giving him the nice guy pose. Neji just sighed "Lee you become more and more like Gai everyday" "Neji that must be a good thing. As now that I am a man, I am even more like him!" "Lee why do you keep say that, what do you mean? Just what the hell have you been doing?"

Shino and Kiba had returned. Making the table Naruto, Lee, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Shika and Choji. "Naruto I think it is WHO has he been doing" Lee jumped forward but Neji rapped him arms up his chest and onto his neck to completely hold him back. "And just how do you know that you pervert." Kakashi, Asuma, Gai and Iruka had all showed up to calm the handsome green beast of Konoha down. "I didn't peep Lee, Kiba smelled Sakura on you I just did the math." "Wait? So Lee?? and Sakura!" All the men laughed, cheered and some patted Lee on the back while his prized Sensei was the proudest of all. "Welcome to man hood my young pupil." Kakashi however was not as pleased. Kakashi put his hand on Lee's shoulder sternly and looked down at him, lifting up his head band revealing his magic eye as a sign of intimidation.

"And what exactly did you do to that innocent girl Lee?" Lee gulped "Beside abusing your friendship, taking advantage of her in her state, let alone being drunk." stated Neji leaning back. He loved watching his friend squirm, as Kakashi's grip grew tighter. 'Thanks alot Neji" "Well?" "Well sir, I helped her get over Sasuke, helped her through a hard time and helped her blossom into womanhood...um with protection?" listed Lee hoping one was the right answer. Kakashi sighed and lowered his head band over his left eye. "Good enough Lee" said Kakashi as all the men took a seat.

-Meanwhile-  
Then came the tapping of shoes walking as Shizune and Anko came looking for the missing girls and decided to join their little story sharing.

Anko told them, when she was a little girl, training under Orochimaru while Kakashi trained under the fourth. That she saw what his face looked like. All the girls leaned forward in anticipation "...and that he was very handsome." So they all fell down anime style in frustration, while Anko just giggled to herself. " I think he only improved over time..." as she rested her chin in her palm and seemed to just drift away. "IMPROVE? NO ONE EVER SEE'S HIS FACE!" inner Sakura screamed.  
"Perhaps it is the mystery that draws you in" stated Shizune "Then again, look at Shino. He is an enigma and Hinata could tell you that he is much more than just a bug freak. or your sensei Iruka is as strong as he is smart" finishing her sentence she became slightly flushed

Lee rested back knowing he had just dodged a bullet, but planning something to get back at Neji no doubt. "So does anyone have any stories of man hood to tell?" "Did I tell you guys about the time Iruka took a giant ninja star in the back for me!" shouted Naruto proudly as Iruka rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Uhh how troublesome, Naruto he ment about girls, jackass" "Yeah like about that girl you keep scarring away" Kiba laughed as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"So then Anko, how far have you and Kakashi-sensei gone?" giggled Sakura "Well we're both getting old in the years, knowing each other for so long.. how far do you think! Just cause you held out for Sasuke then settled for Rock Lee doesn't mean others are so patient" "Or as desperate as you" said Sakura with a tongue sticking out as she received a harsh bonk on the head. "Wh-what about you Shizune?" asked Hinata. "Well Hinata if you must know, it was Iruka" "IRUKA?" "Hey he was quite the charmer and quite gentle" Soon enough as she remembered the night, she turned as red as Kurenias eyes which was sure saying something.

"What about you Hinata?" asked Anko, who was more oblivious as she spent the least amount of time with any of them. "Oh Anko, you know how strict Hashi can be. She's been raised to save her self for marr-" "Naruto..."

-Gasp!, meanwhile-

"Dammit Ero-Sannin we don't wanna hear any of your stories!" shouted Naruto as Jiriya moped away from the group. "Alright then Kiba, if you have jokes to make, lets here some of your stories" "Fine, the waitress at the ramen bar!" "Yeah, yeah, her and I talk all the time. She told me she threw you a pity fuck" The entire table laughed as Kiba suddenly decided Akamaru needed a walk.

-Back to what we care about more-

"...you?...you had sex with-" "No!, no I m- I ment th-that I am not saving myself for marriage. I-I am saving myself for Naruto. And if we do get married, well that is ok-kay too. Be-besides today is going to be the day I t-tell him" Anko pulled a flask that was strapped to her leg, hidden up her long dress. "Well hears a confidence booster, just ask Sakura." Sakura blushed at the thought that she did feel pretty intoxicated with Lee even if it was only a short while ago. "Or Shizune over there. It was Tsunade's sake that gave her enough courage to even talk to Iruka" "Shizune?! Were you drunk when you were with Iruka?" She had toned them out and was still thinking about the night with Iruka, the date, the food, and everything that came after that.

Eventually the girls all got up and found that there were only a few people left. "I guess the reception is over. and we don't leave for our honeymoon till tomorrow. uh, how troublesome" "And they're out of food!" Somehow Choji didn't look anorexic anymore but still not fat. Ino threw her arms around him in a hug. "Theres the Choji I know and love" "Love?" Ino quickly let go and turned around as both she and Choji blushed.

"Ne-Neji because the Hyuuga manor is so big and most of the relatives are out for the night, p-perhaps we could bring the gang to the mansion" "Well Hinata as long as nothing gets broken and certain rooms are locked. Well then I do not see why not-" "Party at Hinata's house!" "Alright but lets wait a while so we can all change" said Temari. "So c'mon Shikamaru. We can go back to your apartment to change" "Why would your clothes be at my house." "Our house actually. I'm living here now. Gaara pulled some strings so I can represent Suna for any council. Its a wedding present from me to you. And don't bother saying no, cause Kankuro and his puppets have been moving my stuff since our first dance" "How troublesome" Again Temari grew white eyes and fangs "What did you say!" "I mean, hooray." (I the author just realized I have turned Temari into Shikamaru's mom.) Sakura walked past Lee backward and slid her fingers across his cheek and chin then blowing a kiss on her open palm. "See you there Lee" she said trying to sound sexy. Lee turned very red and froze in place

Kakashi saw this however and smirked. "Well I was wrong. It was her who took advantage of him" "Thanks for moving this to your place Hinata your the best" exclaimed Naruto running out. Hinata blushed then pulled Anko's flask out and took a drink. "We might be a little late. Ino and I are going out for food." said Choji with Ino on his arm "He means we're going out on a date". "Yeah well knowing Temari, i'll be late too. she's probably gunna want to start the honeymoon early. and i wanna do is sleep. what a total drag"

Being the adults all the senseis went on a beer run, lead by Tsunade no doubt. So the Tenten and Neji were the last to leave. They headed straight for the Hyuuga manor and made sure everything was OK for visitors, not knowing what was going to happen. They actually just wanted some alone time but Hinata was already there practicing talking to Naruto and drinking after each one.

There was a knock on the door as the sensei's brought in refreshments. Soon most of the rookies, Lee, Gaara, Kankuro and MR. & Mrs. Nara came. Now this was not some kind of Keiger. Almost everyone stayed in the lounge drinking and telling more stories of death, adventure and romance. Naruto decided to do a little bit of exploring. He eventually found Hinata in her room. "Oh sorry Hinata I was just looking around" "No it is OK Naruto. I wanted to s-see you anyway, theres, theres is something we need to t-talk about"

-meanwhile-  
Lee had taken Sakura by the hand and took her into and empty room and closed the door. "OK Sakura this is going to be very hard to tell you" Sakura however wasn't listening. "Lee, you naughty boy" Lee turned around to see a queen side bed, this room must had been a Hyuugas bedroom. Sakura crawled onto the bed "I think this is a much nicer place than before" As she turned to him with the same look as before. Lee blushed deeply as he started to sweat. "No, no Sakura it is not that" Sakura sat up and looked at him "Then what is it?" "I am sorry Sakura I have lied to you"


	8. Confesions

Choji and Ino were walking hand in hand to the Hyuuga manor. Choji was slowing starting to get bigger again and they both enjoyed their evening. "Hard to believe Choji. This morning you were skinny, and now your fit. Sakura was heartbroken but now she is in love again. Temari was just Temari and now she is Temari Nara. Lee was a boy and now he is a man. I even think that Shizune might still love Iruka-sensei. Shikamaru is a lazy genius and now he has a wife. And me, well I have you now. So much can happen in one day"

"But the days not over till midnight comes up. Until then anything can still happen" called a voice. Shikamaru and Temari were out of the dress and tux and back into more casual clothes. "Isn't he so smart" said Temari holding onto him tightly. "Its common knowledge Temari" "Well I love you anyway now c'mon in out of the cold you guys. Besides if all that happened at the wedding imagine what could happen at this get together."

"Wow Neji you look just like your father, besides the eyes I mean" said Tenten as she set down a picture of Neji's late father. "If he had just come out first all of this could be mine." Neji you know I hate it when you talk about that. Besides you still get to live in this mansion, spend money on things for me, and Hinata's a very generous and sympathetic heiress" "That does not cheer me up Tenten" Tenten looked at her wedding ring. "Looking at this ring always cheers me up. I am going to be Tenten Hyuuga...Mrs Hyuuga...Mrs Neji Hyuuga...Mrs Dr. Neji Hyuuga-" "Tenten snap out of it" "Oh sorry Neji" "Well marriage does cheer me up a little" as he approached Tenten and kissed her gently but the passion was there. She let out a light moan as Neji sat down on his bed and she sat on his lap still kissing

Naruto sat down on Hinatas bed. "So Hinata what did you want to see me about?" "There's...T-There's something I n-need to t-t-tell you Naruto" It was all Hinata could do not to pass out. Naruto was sitting on her bed as was she. They were all alone and all of Anko's confidence left her tipsy "Sure what is it Hinata you can tell me anything" Hinata just blushed deeper. "I...I...'this is too much I have to think of something quick' "I...I know who the girl in the water is" Naruto became very excited "Really, oh Hinata you just have to tell me who she is" "Who she is, oh, w-well..." 'Now what?'

"You lied to me Lee? lied to me about what? That you don't love me?" Shouted Sakura throwing what ever she could find at the boy. "What? God no! You know that is not the truth!" With his tie-jutsu Lee could easily dodge the items but that did not mean he was not scared. "That you were just lying to me back there hoping you might get a kiss?" She was starting to get worse and Lee could tell. "Of course not Sakura, you know that I would never do that to you" "Then just what is it!" "Well... when I promised you that I would not tell anyone what we did, well somehow Shino figured it out" "So Shino knows?" "Well...more that just Shino knows" Sakura was still very angry "Who Lee?" "Uh well, everyone" Sakura slammed Lee onto the bed, jumped on top of him and started to strangle him. Ino and Choji walked in to see them in this awkward position.

"Sakura? How many times in one day has this been, with almost no time to rest. Are trying to kill him?" She left giggling as Choji stood their awkwardly "Uh, safe sex" as he quickly closed the door "That was weird, how did Ino know? I did not tell her" Sakura got a funny look of shock INNER SAKURA "OH SHIT INO YOU STUPID HOG!" "Sakura, how did she know?" "Oh well, Lee about that..."

"You see, the thing is Naruto..." '"Yes Hinata?" "I'm, I'm..." "Your what?" "I am the girl you saw both times!" Hinata slapped her hands over her mouth, oh why did she just say that, as Naruto tried to process it "You?..." Hinata had pulled her covers up and buried her face in them, while Naruto sat there in awe. "Yes Naruto, I wa-was just to embarrassed to tell you." She said in a muffled voice. "Is there anything else you wanna tell me Hinata?" "N-no Naruto" Naruto soon began remembering the girl and trying to make her look like Hinata. It was very simple. "Wow, that Was you!" "Y-yes Naruto" "You looked so amazing" Hinata just got redder and redder. "Oh no, and you were there when I said I would marry her" Redder and redder. "Yes, I remember..." "At least now I know she isn't some stuck up bitch. She's the sweet and gentle Hinata hyuuga"

Hinata hugged Naruto, crying into him. "Thank you Naruto for being s-so amazing about all this" But Naruto lifted up her eyes. "When I fought Neji I got chills looking in those soulless eyes. But yours are so pretty, like a pearl. Hinata, my pearl in the oyster that is Konoha" "Oh Naruto..." They looked into each others eyes and slowly kissed.

"So you were yelling, no wait strangling me for the same crime you committed." "They out smarted me" "And Shino out smarted me. guhhh...You and I are two of a kind Sakura." "Oh Lee I'm sorry" she said hugging him "I am sorry to Sakura" as he held her in his arms. "Awww look Iruka young love" Sakura and Lee turned around to find that Choji had not closed the door all the way and Iruka and Shizune while holding TonTon were looking at them. "Goodbye sensei, and by the way Shizune told us all about you two and how she LOVED it." Said Sakura as she closed the door to the blushing teacher, nurse and pig. "CHA DONT FUCK WITH ME SHIZUNE"

"You told her about us?" asked Iruka. Shizune soon blushed "Her and a few other people. Why? Didn't you tell the guys the next night how you scored with Shizune" "Shizune you know that I would never disrespect you like that" "You always were a sweet guy Iruka" There was a silence between them when an unexpected voice came in "Just kiss her already" Iruka turned around to see Kakashi casually leaning against the wall reading his dirty book "Oh I'm sorry, I got caught up in the moment of my book, please continue with what you where doing" Shizune made another silly face "You've got some nerve Kakashi to-" but she was cut off as Iruka kissed her.

For most of the night passed by. Shikamaru fell asleep while others listened to the stories the hours just seemed to fly by. Ino had to sit with Asuma because Choji was eating for all the time he missed. What surprised a lot of people is that Temari was eating just as much. Gai pondered if there were any other ways that he could beet Kakashi. Kiba drank up while Shino watched over Kiba's prized pup

Naruto and Hinata had been kissing for quite some time but eventually they both needed some air, though Hinata didn't want it to end. "Wow.. my first kiss" said Hinata. "Yeah well, it was my first kiss with you. Wait that was your first kiss, we're both like 18" "Well, father never let me date, and besides I always wanted to kiss you anyway. But Naruto what does this make us?" Naruto cupped the back of his head in the palms of his head laying on her bed as he thought while Hinata waited not sure what to expect. "Well since we've known each other for so long... that makes us pretty close. I did say I would wanna marry the waterfall girl someday. So how about boyfriend and girlfriend? Something long term" Hinata hugged him deeply "Oh Naruto you've made me so happy" However Naruto was crying harder than she was.

"What is the matter Naruto?" "I sniff am just realized how happy I am. You're the only person I've been closer to than Iruka. And our bond was nothing like this (yeah yeah I made it sound like something weird you perverts) You make me feel like I matter" "Oh Naruto you matter so much to me I do not know what i would do without you... Maybe I'll be Mrs. Uzumaki someday" Instead of freaking out of the thought of what she just said it did not bother him as much as it would others. Hinata realized how obsessive that sounded "One day I mean, m-maybe" she was panicking on the inside "Well, maybe one day" They both layed back as Naruto stroked her raven black/blue hair.

There was a loud knock on the door as Hashi Hyuuga and a very sleepy Hanabi entered the mansion to find many drunk Jounin and Chunnin in their living room. "Oop, parties over" called a drunk Kiba. Shino however could control himself in the presence of free booze. "We were all having such a good time at the reception Hinata, said we could move it here. We did not touch anything and brought our own food and drinks, sir" "Hmmm...that is why I like you Shino. You could teach a thing or two to my daughter, your partner"

There was a scream that Hashi knew was Hanabi's. Then came a second scream that they all knew was Tenten's "EWWWW!" Tenten screamed "Hanabi close the door now!" screamed Neji and Hanabi tried to block the door shut with her body as a blush grew with uncontrollable giggles. Very quickly Shino and Hashi ran to where the scream came from. Everyone who came running saw Tenten and Neji on his bed. Neji's still had his clothes on but Tenten had slid his chest robes open. Tenten still had her pants on but her buns were loose leaving strands of hair in her face. Her top had been thrown onto the floor, leaving her in only a black sports bra. Though before every one in the house could see her cleavage she covered her self.

"Hanabi go to your room" shouted Hashi as he shut the doors"I wouldn't do that. My bugs are telling me Rock Lee and Sakura are in there as well" "What has Hinata turned my house into? SHINO! WHERE! IS! HINATA!" as his fist tightened "Do not worry she is asleep in her room. I say we don't bother her with this. I doubt she knew any of this would happen. She's a good girl" "Very well" Shino was smart enough not to tell Hashi is that Naruto was with her in the same bed.  
"Uncle this is not what it seems" claimed Neji with his robes readjusted and Tenten had her top back OK. "Then what is it Neji Hyuuga?" "You make it sound like you're ashamed of me Neji" Neji was double taking between Tenten and his uncle as if trying to choose between them. "Well Neji?" "I...I was with the one I love uncle" as he held her hand and the genjutsu hiding her ring was released "Neji loves Tenten!" All the Shinobi began drinking for the happy couple.

"Neji Hyuuga you bring these people into my house, get them drunk and then bring this girl to do God knows what. Your father may not be around but that does not mean I cannot punish you!" Hashi activated his Byakugan as Neji fell to the ground screaming holding onto his head. all the ninja ran to his side as Tenten took off his ninja head band as his caged bird curse throbbed. "Someone help him!" shouted Temari. "Theres nothing we can do, its a Hyuuga ability" said Kakashi sternly "Father stop!" screamed Hinata as she ran out of her room with Naruto. "GO back to your room this doesn't concer... what is that boy doing here!" Hinata realized Naruto came with her and was holding her hand.

"Hinata not only will I not allow Neji to date this commoner. But I will certainly not allow you to date that monster, that street rat" There was a tension in the room. "Now all of you get out of my house" "I will not allow this!" screamed Lee "Naruto is my friend but more importantly I know that Neji and Tenten belong together!" Lee hurtled himself at Hashi but Hashi moved out of the way, grabbed Lee's arm and poked him in the back. Hashi poked him several more times in specific spots "2! 4! 8! 16! 32! 64 palms!" Hashi's hands were moving just as fast as Lee at gone in the past. "Lee!" screamed Sakura as Lee screamed louder. Hashi let him go after the trigram was completed and let Lee go as he collapsed on the floor "That is what will happed to anyone else who supports this abomination " as he pointed to Naruto and Hinata. Sakura ran to Lee's side as she slid him next to Neji "Sakura, I cannot move. I am sorry Neji I failed" Neji lifted his head to look at Lee. "You are my teammate, my rival and my best friend, but I could not help you protect your youthful love for Tenten" Neji just smirked at the youth remark "You haven't changed since we met have you Lee" "You both have" said Sakura "Lee has me, and you have Tenten" "J-Just like I have N-Naruto" said Hinata as all eyes turned toward her "Father, you paralyzed Lee, insulted Tenten and Neji's love for each other and Naruto. Now I will stand up to you"


	9. standing up for yourself

Shikamaru looked about the room thinking. 'Alright let's think. Neji and Lee are out. Temari doesn't have her fan. Besides most of the shinobi here are to drunk to fight. And this is Hiashi Hyuuga the current leader of the Hyuuga clan. He is furious and if we are not careful about this he could kill Neji or anyone that▓s gets near either of them. Hiashi also has the Byakugan 360 vision so sneak attacks won▓t work either, guhh there has to be a way to win.

Shikamaru scanned the room looking for options. He looked out the window to see strands of white hair he smirked and began processing a flawless plan. Too bad it was ruined in an instant

"How the hell do you think you are!" shouted Naruto "Using that curse on Neji. three years ago when I fought Neji he told me exactly what you did to him! What that curse is! Who the hell are you to decide his destiny! Then calling Tenten street trash just because she is not from a royal family like you! Then Bushy Brows stood up for his best friends and you slapped him around like a rag doll! But Hinata, she's done nothing wrong at all but love me!

"Love? You love this monster! This demon! The Hyuuga clan shall not stand for this Hinata!" Hiashi activated his blood line trait and went for Naruto. Naruto was about to pull out a kunai when something unexpected happened. The window shot open with an orange and yellow flash Gamakichi and Gamatatsu (the yellow and orange sons of the chief toad) latch them selves onto Hiashi's face. "Don▓t worry Naruto we're here to help!" "Do you think this place has any snacks?"

A large toad tongue shoots into the house through the window rapping itself around Hiashi. Shikamaru walked toward Hinata and Naruto while Jiriya hoped through the window "Well Jiriya, it may not have gone as planned but Naruto did distract him." "What you two had this all planned!" "Well of course. I could only trust master Jiriya, he was the only sober one, the only one who wasn't invited to the party" Jiriya gonged his head down sadly while everyone sweat dropped for forgetting Master Jiriya,

"And I still remember stuff from three year ago that attack Neji used to cut off your Chakra. Hinata do you think you can use that on your father. Not to kill him, just too temporarily paralyze him" Hinata nodded and used the trigram attack. Jiriya's toad raped Hiashi back in its tongue. "Shizune?" "Hia" "Take Hiashi to the hospital to cool off, Tsunade will only let him out when she thinks he is psychologically ready to accept Tenten and Naruto and what not" "Hia" "Master Jiriya?" Iruka butted in "Yes Iruka" "I shall accompany her...for protection" Though even one in the room was thinking yeah right

The toad took Hiashi with it and hopped away while Iruka and Shizune walked slower hand in hand. "Now then, as we were let's party!" Everyone cheered. Hinata approached Lee and reactivated his chakra valves, then deactivated the caged bird on Neji. Neji slid up and Tenten helped him up while Lee shot up on his own "the power of youth explodes!" "That▓s great Lee, I think we can put all your youth to good effort" as Sakura pulled him back into the room she was previously strangling him in, but to make sure Ino would not walk in on them again she locked the door.

The night went on, as many others partied it away. Neji was still worn out from the caged bird though he still put up the tough guy act. Tenten took him to bed and snuggled up with him. She figured they could have sex any other night and she did not want any drunken people walking in on them again.

Once he felt that he had been partied out, Naruto got up to the roof and just laid back and looked up at the moon. Hinata had finished a dance with Kiba, drunk or not she was laughing and having a blast. She scanned the room but could not find her precious Naruto-kun. She activated her Byakugan and searched the house. Neji and Tenten were sleeping...Shizune left Tonton with Hanabi...Sakura was riding Lee- Hinata blushed and turned the opposite direction "W-wow she must r-really be sorry" Hinata muttered to bad no one knew what she was talking about.

See soon found Naruto on the roof and teleported up there with ninja speed. She approached him but loud enough so it would not startle him. She sat down next to him. "Naruto-kun wh-where have you been?" "Oh just thinking...about what your father said" Hinata gave him a big hug and buried her face into his arm "Naruto! Don't you listen to him for a second! I love you that's all that matters!"

Naruto rapped his arm around Hinata "Thank you Hinata I really needed to here that" "I love you Naruto-kun" There were a few seconds of silence "I...I love you too Hinata" Hinata had longed for this moment for so long, she tried to savor it. "N-Naruto? Could you do me a favor?" "Yeah?" "Say it again" she said as she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "I love you (sorry no believe it folks) and I want to whole world to know." Naruto turned toward her and began sucking on her neck. Hinata moaned very lightly then eeped as Naruto left a love bite. As his lips parted there was a definite large hickey on her neck

"Not even your dad can ignore that, its a sign that you're mine" "Naruto-kun, I always was" They both giggled then just snuggled up on the roof.

"Oh Iruka to be young and in love" said Shizune in the arms of Iruka looking up at the couple. "Hey we're not that old" he said as he picked her up like a bride while she giggled and they also teleported away with ninja speed.

Sakura crawled off Lee and began to cuddle with him. "Lee that was amazing, I'm worn out. Good night." Lee just laid there with a mixture of sheer shock and bliss. He was lying on a random person's bed with a beautiful girl. That he had just had sex with Sakura Harano over and over. "Yes...good night Sakura" There was a silence while Sakura got comfortable "Hey Lee" "Yes Sakura?" "I love you" was the last thing she said before she fell asleep. Lee had a stream of tears running down his face 'hard work prevails Gai-sensei' "I love you too Sakura" who smiled in her sleep.

Hinata had fallen asleep, so Naruto carried her into her room and tucked her in. We would let her sleep off everything she did that night and they could hang out in the morning, now that they were boyfriend and girlfriend

Naruto went back to the den and sat down with Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji. Ino however had fallen asleep on Choji's arm. With his family's big boned traits he had regained his usual stature. Temari had taken the couch for herself and stretched out, she had Akamaru as a pillow. The pup was so snuggled and curled up he did not even notice nor mind.

Over the years, Temari's chest had grown to about a D cup and her shirt was fairly low cut. The boys had gotten some jelly beans and took turns trying to make the shot into her cleavage.

Shikamaru took the situation and coordinates and began writing the algebraic equation to make the shot in his head. Kiba continued missing but one bounced onto Akamaru who peeked his eye open, slid the bean into his mouth with his tongue and went back to sleep. Choji however had eaten his share of the beans.

It was Naruto who had made the winning shot however. Despite all the missed shots hitting her, it was the bean in her breasts that woke up Temari. She saw it was Naruto who was laughing so she punched him as hard as Sakura would. He flew across the room blood shooting out. Temari took Shikamaru's hand and pulled him into another room then slammed the door shut. Kiba ran to help Naruto's aid but before he passed out his last words of the night were "Totally worth it"

----please comment, review and give me ideas---


	10. more notes from the author

although this story is in the Shikamaru Temari section, this story is an even mix of Naruto/Hinata Lee/Sakura Shikamaru/Temari Neji/Tenten Choji/Ino

this story does not revolve around one major couple

so the story will go on from here. but still involve everyone 


	11. Plot Twist

Some people had left the party on their own. Others had to be shoo-ed away. Hinata allowed Tenten to stay, after what happened. Temari and Shikamaru went back to his apartment to start their new life together. Hinata showed Naruto to the door last, they kissed quickly then he dashed off. He promised team Konohamaru he'd train with them, and screw with Ebisu's head with his sexy jutsu

Tenten and Hinata began to clean up the mess the party had made. Hinata never did like making servants or maids do chores for her. Once all the beer bottles had been thrown away there was only one room left. The one room Hinata was too afraid to open, the room Sakura and Lee were still in. "Hinata why not use your Byakugan to see if they're still asleep?" suggested Tenten "but...what if they aren't" Hinata said with a blush.

Sakura was in fact getting dressed along side Lee, but could hear Tenten and Hinata 'WHAT KIND OF SLUT DO THEY THINK I AM? CHA! THEY SHOULD PAY!' "Sakura-chan I believe that Hinata and Tenten-chan are listening" "Lee, I have an idea" Sakura got closer to the door "Ohhh Lee. that feels sooooo good" Tenten and Hinata pressed their ears against the door giggling. Sakura was against the same door and opened it toward her causing the other girls to come crashing down.

Sakura laughed while Lee merely chuckled. He carefully stepped around Hinata and Tenten, and gave Sakura a final kiss on the cheek. "Good bye Sakura. I have to go, I am already late to meet with Gai sensei, but tonight I shall take you on a proper date" Lee ran out the door and dashed away. Sakura make a happy pose and closed her eyes "Lee is nothing like Sasuke. He's so good to me" "Only cause your good to him as well Sakura" said Hinata getting up. "Good at doing thing to him" muttered Tenten, Hinata giggled and Sakura slammed them back to the floor" With all their fun, they did not notice a pair of red eyes watching them from the open door.  
-mean while-  
Temari and Shikamaru finished having sex again. Well more she finished having sex wit him, he found it all to troublesome. She said it was their honey moon so he did not have a say in this. Temari had gotten off him (she's on top, what did you expect she is clearly the butch in the relationship) and went toward to the bathroom. "There now you can sleep, besides I've felt kinda sick all morning" as she headed for the bathroom.

Shikamaru heard this and began putting together a theory.  
During their wedding she was mad but a piece of cake calmed her down Her breasts had swelled to D cup She ate as much as Choji at the party Now she is feeling sick ----Mood swings, swelling of the breasts, unusual cravings, morning sickness-  
"Shika, I think I'm gunna throw up"  
"Me to"

this is a much shorter chapter, but I needed a plot twist and if you haven't figured it out yet you're an idiot.


	12. finding your family

Just as Shikamaru had deduced Temari was in fact pregnant. They used a test and when it came out positive, they went to Tsunade to confirm it. Shizune made her usual funny face when she heard the couple was pregnant a day after the wedding. Temari had slammed Shikamaru to the ground and hard "You only married me because you knew I was pregnant and didn't tell me!"

"Temari calm down. the baby is only a few months in, definitely after he proposed" Temari sweat dropped and look down at Shikamaru twitching on the floor "Never the less Mr. Nara, if you're so smart how do you think you are going to tell this to your parents that you had sex before the wedding and now Temari's pregnant not a day after"

"Actually-" cut in Temari "they all ready know we've had sex" 'what an awkward birthday that was for Shikamaru' Temari thought and blushed. "Shizune!" "Hi Lady Tsunade!" "Take Shikamaru to a bed and heal him, and keep him away from Hisashi. I still don▓t think he is ready to leave. I will escort Mrs. Nara to confront the in-laws" Shizune bowed, set down Tonton and put Shikamaru on her back. "Oh and one thing, hide that hickey Iruka gave you" Tsunade said with a wink dashing off with Temari. Leaving a red faced nurse, a leader with a concussion and a pig in pearls.

Hinata was sitting on the roof thinking. With her byakugan she saw Naruto and team konohamaru laughing and training while Ebisu was unconscious with a nose bleed. She looked through downstairs at all the Hyuuga's, and the servants. She looked through the back of her head and Neji training and training hard. Harder than she trained and she knew how much stronger than she is. Then she saw Tenten watching him train. Tenten got up and brought Neji some water with a peck on the cheek. Hinata realized with Hishasi gone, she could finally fix something that had been bothering her for years.

Hinata called forth a meeting of the Hyuugas. The main family and every branch. "L-last night I saw my own father Hishahi abusing the power of the caged bird. He b-brought down Neji f-for no reason. As the heir to this clan w-what I say goes, essentially. I would like to pass down my right as heir." There were gasps throughout the Hyuuga council and family. "Lady Hinata, you wish to pass down your right to Hanabi?" "I am af-fraid not. I wish to pass it down t-to the one who is strongest and deserves it the most. Neji-sama" "Neji! Lady Hinata he is from a lower branch, despite his gifts" "W-which is my next point" Hinata began playing with her fingers "I w-would also like to end this branch insanity. The heir should still be the first born child, but n-no m-more caged bird seal. As a f-family we should all look after each other, not because some crazy curse makes us. B-because we choose to, because we want to.

Every member of the lower branch began crying and clapping for Hinata. Neji and Tenten approached the table. Neji stood facing Hinata for a few seconds then gave her a hug.

Some where in the world, there was a bird in a cage. the old cage shattered and the bird flew out and into a tree with other birds. (If you watch the anime u'd get the symbolism, not that it's very hard)  
"N-Neji. you're home. you're with your family now..." and as she said that family's gathered all throughout Konoha. Ino with Choji's family, Kurenai with Asuma. while at the same time Asuma with his nephew Konohamaru. Temari and the sand siblings, the Naras and there unborn child. Lee, Gai, Sakura and Kakashi ate together. Though Gai spent most of the night challenging Kakashi and Lee cheered him on and Sakura tried to remember what she saw in him?

Then it hit Hinata, as she looked at Neji with Tenten and the entire Hyuuga clan...minus her father. Everyone had family now...but one person

Naruto sat in his apartment wolfing down his 8th cup of instant ramen when there was a knock on his door. 'Hmmm... Ero-sannin is out at some club peeping, Konohamaru is asleep. Iruka? Sakura? not Kakashi' Naruto got up and opened the door. Hinata was at the other end with two suitcases with her stuff. "Hinata-chan what're u doing here?" "I gave Neji the family he never had. Now Naruto-kun I want to give you a family too." Hinata dropped her stuff and gave him a big tear filled hug. she told him the hole story over some ramen

once again, they were not aware of red eyes watching them


	13. Hinata being sexy

A few weeks had passed from that crazy night. Hishashi had been allowed to leave the hospital but when he found Neji in his chair amongst the council and how Hinata had turned all the rules upside down, he checked himself right back in.

It was about sunrise and the sun peeked through the blinds in the Shikamaru's room. He had moved out of coarse, mostly to get away from his mother but true to her words Gaara and Kankuro had successfully made it look as if Temari had lived in the house hold all her life. Shikamaru was wide awake in his bed, which was quite out of character for him, watching Temari sleep. Her eyes peaked open and looked across at him. "Good morning" "Good morning to you to-" Shikamaru gently slides a strand of blonde hair out of Temari's face but his hand slid down to her belly. "And good morning to you down there"

Once Shikamaru moved her hair, Temari noticed something else that was bothering her. She rubbed her eye gently and picked out an almost microscopic fragment. "Hn, almost looks like...sand" Shikamaru's eyed widen as he jumped out of bed and tried to get his pants on as quick as possible. His suspicions were confirmed as much more sand began to slide out from under his door crack and Temari recognized the strange rattling noise made by puppet used by puppet nin.

He kissed his wife good bye and jumped out his window just as sand molded into the shape of a hand and "crow" lodged after him. Shikamaru concentrated chakra into his feet and ran down the building at a 90o angle as Gaara and Kankuro chased after him

After all that commotion Temari decided to get up for the day.. She noticed a dark figure where Kankuro and Gaara once stood. Temari winced and leaned forward to get a better look "Hey, I know you. Yeah you're that Uchia-" But it was too late and she fell under the control of the Sharingon spell.

"OK...OK gotta think. The first place they would go to look for me would be Choji's house, Ino's house. The closest place from here would have to be...Naruto's! Hmmm...from my shadow's length and direction of the sun. It has to be about 9:30, he's sure to be up!"

It had been about three weeks and Hinata had settled into Naruto's apartment. Being a gentleman, he insisted he slept on the couch and she got his bed. Naruto was sitting on his table half asleep waiting the three minuets for his instant ramen. He hear a light tapping and looked out his window to find Shikamaru hanging by the window. Naruto giggled, then opened his window and helped him up

Shikamaru looked out the window for any signs of his brother in-laws. He closed the window, lowered the shades and sat down with Naruto. "Naruto I hope you don't mind I have to hide until Gaara and Kankuro give up for the day" "Sure Shikamaru, just be quiet Hinata is still sleeping" As is on que, the bedroom door slid open.

'OK you can do this' thought Hinata blushing 'stay calm...do like Temari said. be confident, be SEXY' She tip toed from the bedroom to the living room she knew Naruto was in. As she came around the corner of the hall she tried not to stutter "Naruto-kun, come back to bed" Naruto and Shikamaru's eyes widen as they saw Hinata. She was wearing a lacy lavender bra and matching panties. She had also let her hair down that reached her back unlike her hair when she was 12. Hinata beamed when she saw the look on Naruto's face but felt her self esteem crash when she saw Shikamaru sitting with him and both boys had nose bleeds

Hinata tried to cover her self up and dashed back to "her room", locking the door and swearing she'd never get out again.

Hours passed as Shikamaru kept himself entertained and Naruto tried to talk Hinata into letting him in or her coming out. There was a slight knock on Naruto's door "Shizune! no one will hear you like that!" shouted Tsunade as she sent the door flying. "OK you Naruto, Shikamaru and anyone else who is in here listen up! We are in the middle of an emergency!

Sasuke Uchiha has returned and put Gaara and Kankuro in the same comma Itachi did to Kakashi only I cant get through it as easily.

"But granny! how do we know it's Sasuke?" "He left a note. he's been spying on all of us and he wants to bring back the Uchiha clan, but he has clearly lost his mind. Sakura and Lee got a note of their own. Sasuke had planned on planting his seed in Sakura but he learned she is with Lee and he knows how to counter his Sharingon. Which is were you come in Shikamaru. He knows of your child, he has Temari and wants to raise your child as his own


	14. making a plan

There was tention in the room. Tsunade led the group back to the hostial were the konoha 12 had been gathered. Naruto and Shikamaru both seemed to be in their own worlds. Naruto could not stop thinking about Sasuke, going off the deep end. Some one who was once his best friend. Shikamaru was in a much deeper trance. His unborn child in the hands of a mad man. What if Sasuke kills him, what if he gives him the same earth curse he got from Orochimaru? Worse yet, what if Orochimaru took the body of the fetis in his search for immortality?

Hinata held naruto"s hand and Tsunade put her hands over Shikamarus shoulder so they wouldn"t walk into anything. When entering the room, it wasn't any less tense. Sakura, who once loved a guy now marked insane and he was going to rape her if it wasn't for Lee. Ino for just the same reasons. Neji...he and Sasuke were so simaler. Lee was fummed that his new girlfriend that he had finnaly won over, was once the target for some kind of rape ritual

"All right, I have assembled you are here because this situation seems to effect you all more than any of the Shinobi in the village. Now Shizune and I have to try and break through Gaara and Kankuro. We will also need Kakashi for this as well, but Shikamaru" Hearing this he snapped back to reality "I am placing this S-rank mission in your hands and you can acess any other available Shinobi to help you with this mission"

Shikamaru sat in the hokage chair with his hands in the circle while everyone stood around him in dead silence letting him think. It could have been an hour it could have been five minuets. It was as if time itself stood still. "All right you guys, I have a plan. We're going to need Kiba, Naruto, Choji, Neji and Lee. Sorry girls I've looked at it every possible way. Ino, Tenten your attacks wouldn't be much of a help, Hinata, Neji's eyes are stronger, Sakura, Lee's taijutsu may equal your strength but he is faster, Shino, Kiba's tracking ability is equal but his attack is nessisary for my plan"

Kiba and Shino went to Sasukes old house and the evidence lockers to get his sent. Meanwhile every girl said a tearful heartfelt goodbye to there lovers. Shikamaru went up to the padio and looked at the passing clouds thinking about Temari. Ino and Choji slowly made thier way up the steps and sat on either end of Shikamaru. They knew there was nothing they could say to him to make him feel any better but at the same time it was as if nothing else needed to be said.

------------

Temari awoke and found herself freezing. She sat up quickly scanning her new enviornment. It was some kind of cave and she was laying on a bed made from boulders. She got up and began looking around. She found a hallway and along through it many rooms. There were no wooden doors only recangular holes and each was full of corpses. Mostly shinobi from many different villages.

Towards the end she found one body she recognized. It was the dork who worked with Orochimaru when they tried to invade Konoha. Kabuto. Temari got down only to realize he had been dead for a long time "He got in the way" said a demonic voice. Temari turned around in horror to see what was once a man. His skin had turned gray with a silver almost diamond patch on his nose. His eyes had dialated black his eyes themselfs had sharingons. He wore tattered clothes and out his his back were something she had never seen before. They appeared to be wings but a closer look, they looked more like hands

"Orochimaru was not happy when I killed him but I didn't have a choice, he was asking to many questions, so I left. I haven't been able to find Itachi but I've been looking. In my spare time I make camps in different places. I've been living here for about a month and I have realized my second purpose in life, and that is to restore my clan" As he took steps closer to her "And you're going to help me do it my dear" She looked into his eyes with horror as she fell into his spell and collapsed again

-------------

Shikamaru spent all night in Tsunades office working out the math. Making absolutly sure his plan would work. Last time he did something like this Neji and Choji had almost died

Ino and Choji were hard at work. Once he had made it out of the hospital, for what she did to his genitals Sai made grafiti all over the flower show so Choji and Ino had to clean it off, they spent the hole night talking while they worked about Shikamaru, or about how Choji may not be so lucky this time. Once they were finished Choji layed against the wall and Ino suggled up on him

With his new found title, Neji had been upgraded to the master bedroom with his fiancee. Tenten felt like a queen as she got into the giant bed in her new silky pajams. Tenten allowed him a peak with his Byakugan, Neji got a wicked nose bleed and knocked him self out. Tenten giggled as she picked him up, layed him on the bed and curlded up with him and feel asleep

Lee however was in a slighty different situation. That night Sakura had bought a new pair of lacy red lingurie. Being a gentleman Lee tried to talk her out of it but feeling like he was going out to sea in the army, Sakura made it a night he wouldn't forget whether he wanted to or not. Lee soon began to wonder if he was in over his head with this girl

Naruto looked out his window up at the stars thinkinng about Sasuke as Hinata rapped her arms around him from behind. unlike Sakura she was wearing pajama bottoms and a tank top. "Don't worry Naruto, you will save Temari and stop Sasuke tomorow, but you need to sleep" Naruto nodded and layed down with Hinata on his chest thinking about what may happen the next day. 


	15. the big showdown

As the sun rose that morning each nin that this was going to be a day to remember. An S-rank mission. Shikamaru layed on the gates to the village looking up at the clouds, but all of them looked like Temari. He heard some noises and noticed that every nin was approaching with someone by there side. Kiba and his sister hugged as Akamaru jumped up on top of him and he joined Shikamarus side.

Tenten and Neji just stood holding hands, heads down but their foreheads pressing together. Tenten looked down at her engagement ring and promised him, if he died she would never marry another man. As they parter they had to pry Sakura off Lee. Sakura cried onto Tenten's shoulder as she turned back and saw Lee giving her the nice guy pose

Naruto and Hinata had been holding each other since the walk over. They hugged and knew that nothing else needed to be said. Lord Jiriya hopped down from the top of the wall and down near them. Kakashi was needed at the hospital and Iruka was with his new girlfriend. Jiriya was one of the men closet to a father to him, and was the only one who didn't baby him. He had expected him to say something wise, but as Naruto opened his eyes to look up at his prized mentor, he saw the old man was only oogling Kiba's sister. Naruto had giving him a kick in the rear and shouted "Get out of here you old coot!" as Hinata giggled

Ino clang onto Choji but seeing Shikamaru alone she cried onto him as well. Once again Tenten had to hold onto another crying girl as Choji smirked. He and Shikamaru balled there fists and touched fists lightly (u know that handshake thing), and so the team had been assembled and they left, not a Sasuke retrieval (cause Lee is there) but to save Temari.

--------------------

Temari woke up again and found herself back in the cave. Sasuke had left her some meat as she saw him eating. He had reverted back to a human. He looked like his old self only older, he had a white kimono but it was open down his chest and a large sword on his back. Temari took a sharp pebble and cut her thumb "summoning" she whispered as a small weasel appeared. "Go save me- but it was too late as a purple snake had gobbled it up. "Orochimaru taught me more than one trick" Sasuke said with a smirk as he knocked her back out. "I can't have you trying to escape"

Naruto pulled a toad out of his back pack as it started making noise "Naruto what is that thing?" barked Kiba as they hopped from tree to tree. "Ero-sannin gave it to me, it should only go off if Orochimaru summoned a snake near me, or...Sasuke" Kiba nodded and pulled out an old hidden leaf headband and smelled it. "Yeah he is near, we're almost there"

(I'm skipping all the running and time and cutting to when they find him)

Sasuke walked out of his cave and scanned the environment. Soon all members of the team jumped out of a hedge and charged for him. "Too easy" he smirked "Now i'll finally kill all of you!" Sasuke pulled out his sword sliced Naruto first. Naruto proofed away, a clone, now enraged Sasuke sliced Lee, poof, another Naruto clone. In an instant all of them proofed away all a distraction. "Fang over fang!" Sasuke looked up as a spinning silver thing came towards him but he easily dodged it

"Too easy" he shouted "-Oh really? Leaf hurricane!" Lee had appeared behind him and kicked him sending Sasuke backwards "You cannot copy that!" "Or this, zero blind spot! rotation" Sasuke who was once sent flying backwards was now hurtled forwards as he ricocheted of Neji's spinning. "Human bolder!" While in mid air Sasuke was crushed by the ball that was once Choji. Choji was then sent back into the air as Sasuke emerge with splotches on half his body

"You dare make a fool of me!" shouted Sasuke as his curse mark engulfed his body. He turned silver and sprouted his wings but soon was frozen. "Shadow Possession Jutsu" Shikamaru walked out from hiding and froze Sasuke "No problem! I'll just copy it and posses you!" There was a boom as a large two headed Akamaru monster came and both heads bite Sasukes wings. Shikamaru released the jutsu. "Too bad you cant copy something that takes two people. OK you guys, go for the ghutso."

"128 palms!" Neji flew at Sasuke and beat him relentlessly. Neji then jumped backwards and Sasuke widened his eyes in horror. Naruto had taken on a demon form with almost five tails and a rasengan, Lee had opened four gates and Choji had become the butterfly. Kiba released Sasuke and ran away as Choji flew at him and punched him into the air surely crushing his jaw. Lee's bandages rapped around him and pulled Sasuke towards him and sending him back with a punch "Reverse Lotus!" Now submerged into the ground Naruto looked down at the monster that was once his dearest friend. "This ends now" Naruto slammed the rasengan into Sasukes heart as the explosion engulfed the forest.

Shikamaru and Neji ran into the cave. "There are so many bodies, it may be hard to find-no there she is" Neji and Shikamaru ran into the opening, with tears in his eyes Shikamaru picked Temari up into his arms "She's alive just unconscious" reported Neji as Shikamaru carried her with them.

Sasuke reverted back to his old self as he died looking up at Naruto. Behind him he saw Sakura, Kakashi, his family, and a younger Itachi. "Naruto...the ancient scroll said...for the next level of Sharingon I had to kill my best friend. The day we fought I could have killed you but I didn't. I guess I'll never be stronger than Itachi" "No Sasuke, you had a heart. Sure you made a lot of wrong decisions, but you didn't kill me, that makes you stronger than Itachi will ever be." "Naruto..." "Yeah Sasuke?" "I'm...I'm sorry..." Sasuke went limp in his arms, he was dead "...I..forgive you Sasuke"

The trip back was a quite one. Lee had torn most of his muscle as Tsunade had warned him back when he was a kid that he could never use the lotus, that and all the gates had taken their effect. He was on Neji's back. Neji smirked as he remember back when they thought they killed Dedari how Gai gave Kakashi a piggy back and Lee wanted to give Neji one but now it was Neji who was giving him one

Kiba was carrying Choji who after using the pills for the third time in his life, had lost most of his body mass. Shikamaru was holding Temari who slept peacefully in his arms. Whether she was aware of what happened or where she was could not be said, but she did have a smile. and Sask's body was being carried by Naruto who promised that one day he would kill Itachi

The hospital the next day was like Christmas morning. Ino could barely control herself with joy when she saw Choji would live though he had almost three IV's in him. The Hyugga council had thought of this as the greatest way for Neji to prove himself as their new heir. All he needed was rest as Tenten snuggled up next to him.

The three days of pain had been released upon Gaara and Kanuro, Tsunade also took a look at Temari and her child, both of which were fine. The fox had healed most of Narutos wounds so he was free to go. He had taken Sasuke to the tribute where all Shinobi were born and buried him then prayed, noticing he was joined by Kakashi who prayed for Sasuke also. He told Naruto he died like Haku, a boy who made wrong choices but would go to heaven.

and Lee had made a full recovery with Sakura as his personal nurse. She used everything in her power to heal him and spent all her breaks in his room. Of coarse once he had awakened she told him she would be his sexy nurse when ever he wanted. Lee wondered if he could be of any information use to Jiriya.


	16. the end

I wrote this story so long ago, it hurts me to end it. But I have decided on the happiest of Endings and am OK with saying that this shall be the final chapter. The end of the first Story I wrote 

The months seemed to have simply flown by. Neji and Tenten were getting things in order for their wedding and found the hyuuga household to make a great commotion when it was the heir that was getting married. The gang had gotten together to discuss this new wedding. By now Temari'ss belly had swelled causing her to deal with the normal symptoms of a pregnant woman

ure enough Shikamaru had found this all to be extremely troublesome but to her reasoning he had to obey her every command. Making sure that he stayed on her good side, he had to do it. The only person who wasn't allowed to visit any more was Naruto, as he was stupid enough to compare Temari to Choji causing both to kick his ass.

So here they were all together again minus Sasuke sitting around a table mostly just sipping tea and sharing conversations. Temari and Tenten kept bringing up to Hinata how Naruto should be the next to propose, which unsurprisingly caused her to become light headed. Then almost in an instant everything changed.

There was a tension in the room, those few seconds felt like an eternity for most of them, not knowing what to do next. Temari's water had broken. Shikamaru made his thinking stance and came up with a plan.

"Neji you get in front and Hinata you stay in the back to make sure there's nothing that could possibly get in the way. Sakura, you are a doctor and Ino, you also study under lady hokage, so I'm sure you know what to do. Kiba, Lee, you two are the fastest to go alert the hospital we're coming. Shino and Naruto, you two have the ability to access many areas at once so if anyone needs your help you'll be on call. Tenten, Gaara and Kankuro you'll stay with Temari and talk her through this, Choji, you're the strongest so I'll need you to carry Temari with us."

Everyone nodded and did their job and soon they were at the hospital. Though most of them had to stay in the waiting room, Gaara, Kankuro and Shikamaru were allowed in the room.

The hours of labor seemed to drag on. Many of the shinobi either fell asleep on the benches, some of them with their boyfriend/girlfriend. Others just wandered around and looked at the new born babies.

Then the moment came, Tsunade came out of the room telling the others they could come in. The gang crowded around Temari, she looked completely warn out and she had let her hair down so the golden locks draped down upon the new born child. The little girl had black hair like her father but her mothers eyes. She had a smile on her almost laughing as she lightly tugged on her mothers hair and let out a yawn. Oh yes, she was Shikamaru's daughter.

As they looked down at the beautiful girl, Naruto put his arm around Hinata, Lee put his hand on Sakura hip, Neji rapped his arms around Tenten and Choji gave Ino a hug.

"W-w-whats her name?" muttered Hinata

"Shiku" said Temari. There was a knock on the door as a Hishahi came in wearing a hyuuga robe.

"Hello everyone" "H-hello father" Hishashi looked down at the knew born baby. Hishashi then put his arm on Neji's shoulder.

"You know, if you are getting married, we're going to need a new heir" And witht hat Tenten blushed as deeply as Hinata does. Hishashi smiled and then put his arm on Naruto's shoulder "And I would like grandchildren of my own" Hinata however fainted all together

"I do love a party" said a familiar voice as now everyone looked at the window and Jiriya was sitting on the window sill. "Ero-sannin? What're you doing here?" asked Naruto picking up Hinata. "Well I'm here to deliver this check to Mr. Rock, and to give him an advanced copy of my latest novel. The prequel! Make out Youth!" "Lee? Why would he be giving you a check?" asked Sakura "Oh, no reason Sakura" Lee said laughing nervously

Sakura was about to murder Lee for contributing to such a thing, let alone about the two of them, when she saw just how many zero's were on the check "And there's more of these to come?" she asked "If the book sells like the others did, yeah lots" Sakura dropped Lee's collar and began to wonder if she could make a sequel, and a new house

As the room filled with laughter, Shiku let out a yawn and everyone realized she had fallen asleep

THE END

Unlike everyone else, this story is not going include the Akasuki. I would like to thank Everyone who read this over the, what I think has been a year

Little-Madman-of-my-house William Bandet Paladin-kriss ShikaTema.rox.like.hell

I am very happy with my first story and I think it ended perfectly. Good-night, sweet Prince; and flights of angels sing thee to thy rest.


End file.
